New York State of Sex
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Los antiguos miembros del Glee Club se reúnen en Nueva York para... ¿Conocerse mejor? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bajo del taxi, y por fin, estoy en Nueva York. Los rascacielos se suceden a mi alrededor, y los letreros luminosos y las marquesinas son la seña de identidad de la ciudad. El ruido, la masa de gente que fluye de un lado a otro de la ciudad no cesa, y ahora es cuando mi maleta y yo, nos preguntamos: ¿Cómo puede vivir Rachel en esta ciudad? Voy buscando la dirección del piso de Rachel, buscando su edificio por los rascacielos de Nueva York, y por fin lo encuentro. Subo en el ascensor y pego a la puerta, esperando a que abra. La puerta corredera corre hacia la derecha, y Rachel, toda vestida con unas mallas negras y una camiseta de mangas largas de licra pegada al cuerpo me abre la puerta.

-¡Quinn!-Grita abalanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme. Le respondo al abrazo, sorprendida.-Pasa, pasa.-Dice cogiéndome de la mano y metiéndome dentro de su loft. Veo a Rachel sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así.-Iba a irme ahora a clase de danza, pero puedes venir.-Dice sonriendo. No suelto ni la ropa en casa de Rachel, cuando ya estoy saliendo con ella hacia la escuela de baile.

Llegamos al estudio y todos los chicos están calentando en el suelo de parquet, estirando los músculos. Una mujer de unos treinta años aparece por la puerta. Rubia, ojos azules, atractiva, guapa. Me mira, la miro, pero aparta la mirada.

-Comenzamos la clase.-Dice dando una palmada. Las notas del piano comienzan a sonar, y ella va dando vueltas por el aula, mirando los pasos de los alumnos. -¡SCHWIMMER!-Grita. Rachel sale corriendo y va hacia ella, casi corriendo. Le susurra un par de cosas, que hacen que Rachel agache la cabeza, mientras yo me río poniéndome la mano en la boca.

La clase termina, y Rachel va a recoger sus cosas, mientras la profesora se acerca a mí.

-¿Nos conocemos?-Me pregunta. Niego.-Cassandra July, profesora de danza en NYADA.-Dice extendiéndome la mano.

-Quinn Fabray, alumna de arte dramático en la universidad de Yale.-Digo estrechándosela. Se queda mirándome.

-Tienes buenas piernas para ser bailarina, no como Schwimmer.-Dice arqueando una ceja.

-Rachel antes era muy irritante, le hacía la vida imposible. Luego cambió, dejó a su novio del instituto, me hizo caso por una vez en su vida, y ahora está aquí.

-Jodiéndome la vida.

-Te divierte que lo haga.-Le achaco.

-Lo sé.-Dice arqueando una ceja.-Bueno, hasta otra, Quinn Fabray.-Dice mordiéndose el labio y saliendo del aula jugando con su bastón. Rachel viene detrás de mí, y me da un cachete en el culo, y me quedo mirándola. No le pregunto qué hace, simplemente la sigo de nuevo hacia el coche.

Montamos, y ni siquiera se ha despeinado la melena en la que se distinguen varios destellos dorados. Ha cambiado, no es la Rachel repelente de jerséis de ciervos y calcetines hasta las rodillas, esta Rachel me gusta.

Llegamos de nuevo a su casa, y por fin puedo guardar la ropa de mi maleta. Entro en la habitación que Rachel tenía preparada para mí, y comienzo a sacar la ropa de la maleta.

-¡Quinn!-Grita Rachel.

-¡Qué!-Le respondo.

-¡Tráeme toallas, que no tengo!-Dice. Cojo unas cuantas toallas de su habitación, y entro en el baño. Veo las toallas encima de la taza del wáter, levanto la mirada y no está. Me asalta por la espalda, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Rachel…-Digo mirando su mano.

-Ahora no me digas que no…-Susurra en mi oído. Comienza a besarme el cuello, llegando a mi oreja, dejando una mordida en el lóbulo. Me estremezco, sabe mi punto débil. Maldita Berry. Se pega contra mí, y noto que aún no se ha quitado la ropa de baile y eso, crecenta aún más el calor que me sube por la entrepierna. Me doy la vuelta, y comienzo a besar a Rachel, desgarrándole la boca, los labios, pegándola contra la pared del baño.

-Qué quieres, Rachel…-Le susurro sin dejar de besarla.

-¿A ti que te parece?-Dice mirando mis labios. Muerdo su labio inferior, cogiéndola de la nuca y saliendo del baño, y empotrándola contra la pared del salón.

-¿Cómo sabes mis puntos débiles?-Le susurro.

-Sé observar.

-¿Observar?

-Observar.-Dice ella mirándome a los ojos. Le cojo en brazos, sin dejar de empujarla contra la pared, mientras me quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo. Le quito esa camiseta pegada al cuerpo y la tiro también al suelo, comenzando a besar y morder sus pechos. Subo hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo, vuelvo a bajar, recreándome en sus pechos aún sin quitarle el sujetador. Le quito las mayas, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior de encaje negro. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda, hacia arriba, desabrochándole el sujetador y mordiéndole los pezones, apretándolos entre mis dientes, mientras un gemido de Rachel se escapa al hacerlo. Los muerdo, los beso, dejo lametones por todos ellos, y vuelvo a su boca.

La llevo hacia la habitación, y la tumbo en la cama, mientras me quita el sujetador y mis pantalones. Dejo la boca de Rachel, me deslizo por su cuello, dejándolo marcado por mis dientes, pasando por su clavícula, arrancándole piel sudorosa, bordeando sus pechos con mi lengua, haciendo un camino con mi lengua hasta el borde de sus braguitas quitándoselas con la boca y tirándolas al suelo. Mi boca se dirige a su sexo, moviéndose mi lengua allí, cogiéndola de las caderas y pegándola contra mi boca, estimulando su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. Rachel gime, me coge la cabeza para que no me vaya, para que siga allí. Muerdo uno de sus labios, haciendo que suelte un pequeño grito, no sé si de placer o de dolor, pero sigo allí, entre sus piernas. Rachel susurra mi apellido, pidiéndome más, agarrándome del pelo. Mi lengua sigue aumentando el ritmo, y me levanto, volviendo a su boca, volviendo a besarla con ansia, con hambre. Haciéndole un pequeño corte en el labio, pero me da igual. Mis dedos se pasean por su sexo, tendándola.

-Quinn, por favor. Hazlo…-Me suplica. Pero yo no soy tan fácil. Mis dedos siguen por allí, acariciándola y estimulándola.-Quinn… Te lo suplico…-Dice cerrando los ojos. Sumerjo dos dedos en ella, que entran y salen con fuerza, haciendo que arquee la espalda y estire el cuello. La beso, muerdo sus labios aunque ella no puede decir nada. Muerdo su mentón, beso su cuello. Juego con sus pechos. Rachel Berry es mía. Mis dedos aumentan el ritmo y Rachel grita mi nombre, lo grita varias veces. El nombre de Quinn suena por toda la habitación, y la vena de Rachel sale a la luz. Me coge de la espalda, y comienza a desgarrar con sus uñas, a hacer que mi espalda esté marcada por sus manos.-Quinn… No aguanto.-Dice susurrando entre mis labios y yo aumento el ritmo hasta que Rachel llega al orgasmo, dejando ir de su boca un gran gemido que se escucha en todo el loft.

-Mírame.-Digo haciendo que abra los ojos para que me mire mientras tiene el orgasmo. Sus ojos se abren, y me miran. Grandes, haciendo que vuelva a besarla. Su respiración está agitada, y sus manos caen agotadas sobre la cama, mientras yo retiro mis dedos de su interior, y sigo mirándola. La vuelvo a besar, esta vez con más calma, suavemente.

-Quinn…-Dice entre mis labios sin dejar de besarme.

-Yo…-Digo sonriendo.

-Dios mío…-Dice aún con los ojos cerrados. Me recuesto en la cama, poniéndola sobre mí.

-Ahora te toca a ti hacer que me retuerza bajo tu mano pidiéndote que me lo vuelvas a hacer.-Digo dándole un último beso. Rachel, es mucho más tranquila, me besa, juega conmigo, dirige su boca a mi sexo, y ahora es ella la que hace que agarre su melena morena. Que la pegue más a mí, pidiéndole que no acabe, que siga, que quiero más, y ella aumenta el ritmo de su lengua, introduciendo a la vez dos dedos dentro de mí, que hacen que gima, que gima y que agarre más fuerte la cabeza de Rachel. Que grite su nombre, mientras Rachel sigue aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos y de su lengua a la vez, ahí, en mi centro, en mi sexo, haciendo que retumbe en la cama, deseando que esto no acabe, pero sí, sí acaba. Lo estoy viendo.-Rachel… Ya…-Digo agarrándome a las sábanas de la cama. Aumenta el ritmo y vuelve a mi boca, para besarme, mientras me sumerjo en ese orgasmo que me ha provocado. Me quedo inmóvil, mientas Rachel se echa encima de mí.

-De Finn no has aprendido tú…-Digo, y ella saca sus dedos de mi interior. Sigo besándola, no quiero parar de hacerlo.

-¿Te han gustado mis labios?-Me pregunta encima de mí.

-Sí. Repetiría.-Digo cogiéndole la cara y besándola de nuevo.

-¿Y los míos?

-Demasiado.


	2. ¿Estudiar en NYADA?

Rachel amanece abrazada a mí, a mi pecho. La miro. Le he echado un polvo a Rachel Berry. Me encojo de hombros y me levanto hacia el baño. Me miro en el espejo, sólo con el culot puesto. Estoy marcada por todo el cuerpo, mi cuello, mi boca, mi vientre, pero sobre todo mis pechos. Tengo moratones por todos los pechos, y la marca de sus dientes. Dios mío, pero qué me ha hecho Rachel. Me doy la vuelta y tengo toda la espalda arañada por sus manos, hasta llegar al final de mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-Me pregunta Rachel apareciendo por la puerta. La miro, y va exactamente igual que yo.

-Mirando los destrozos.-Le digo observando mi espalda. Rachel se ríe, y yo le sonrío. Se acerca a mí por la espalda.-Podría hacer lo mismo ahora mismo.-Susurra, y se retira detrás de mí.-¿Me acompañas hoy a clase de baile?-Me quedo mirándola.

-Claro, si quieres.-Le digo. Rachel se viste siempre de negro, y se deja el pelo suelto como ayer. Me subo con ella al coche, y esta vez conduzco yo. Entramos en el aula, y esta vez, yo me quedo fuera. Cassandra me mira desde la clase, cómo observo a los chicos que están ahí dentro. Sigue dando su clase, grita más de cinco veces el nombre de Schwimmer y yo sigo riéndome porque Rachel agacha la cabeza, asustada. Veo cómo los pechos de Rachel están marcados por mis dientes, y me río porque Cassandra se los ha mirado, y luego ha sonreído, destinándome una sonrisa a mí. La clase acaba, y Cassandra sale de la clase, sentándose a mi lado en uno de los bancos que hay en los pasillos. Ella se levanta, y con el dedo me dice que vaya tras ella. Entro en su despacho y cierro la puerta.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-Me dice señalándome el sofá. Se enciende un cigarrillo y comienza a fumárselo, me mira y sonríe.-¿Por qué no estás en esta escuela?

-Porque hay gente mucho mejor que yo.-Le respondo. Ella niega.

-Eres guapa, bailas bien, y seguro que has sacado notas excelentes, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes que bailo bien?-Le pregunto. Tira el cigarrillo y se acerca a mí, acariciándome las piernas y metiéndolas debajo del vestido que llevo puesto.

-Estas piernas no se hacen por casualidad.-Dice. Se acerca a mí, y yo me acerco a su boca, dejándole un mordisco en el labio inferior.

-Cuántos años tienes en realidad.-Le pregunto susurrando, mirando sus labios.

-Menos de los que aparento.-Entonces, comienza a besarme. Besa y muerde a la vez, pegando mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, y sentándose encima de mí agarrándome del cuello.-Las marcas del pecho y el cuello de Schwimmer, las hiciste tú, ¿verdad?-Me pregunta.

-Sí. Y ellas las de mi espalda.-Le contesto. Me abalanzo contra su boca, porque esta mujer me está provocando y lo hace, mucho. La manera que tiene de tratar a la gente, arrogante, como una auténtica zorra, me enciende de tal manera, que quiero tirarla en este sofá ahora mismo. Le agarro el trasero, acercándola más a mí, mientras ella me quita la cremallera del vestido, y yo comienzo a besar su cuello, hundiéndome casi en su mentón. Coge mi mano, y hace que la meta dentro de su pantalón atravesando su ropa interior.

-Yo no juego así, Cassandra.

-Cassie.-Suelto una pequeña carcajada, y me levanto con Cassandra encima, dirigiéndome a su escritorio. Tiro todas las cosas que hay al suelo y la pongo ahí encima.-¿Y cómo juegas tú?-Me pregunta. Arqueo una ceja y sonrío.

-Así.-Le quito las mayas negras, junto con el tanga que lleva puesto. Me pongo de rodillas, y comienzo a lamer su sexo, presionando y estimulando su clítoris con el dedo pulgar. Se agarra al borde de la mesa, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de mí. Mi lengua comienza a ir mas rápido, quedándose paseando por allí. Cassie, como quiere que la llame, aprieta mi cabeza contra ella, y yo la cojo de la cintura pegándola a mí. Me acaricia la cabeza, enreda sus manos en mi pelo, y comienza a gemir. Introduzco dos dedos en su interior y subo hacia arriba, a su boca, a su cuello. Quito la camisa que lleva puesta de un tirón, dejando ver su sujetador negro, y sumerjo mi boca en sus pechos. Los muerdo, mientras ella gime. Meto mi mano por detrás de su espalda, acariciándola, deshaciéndome de su sujetador, mordiendo sus pechos, metiéndolos casi enteros en mi boca, disfrutándolos. Los masajeo con la mano que me queda libre. Mientras Cass deja la mesa para agarrarse a mi espalda, parece que les gusta. Grita, gime, jadea. La vena de su cuello, sale, al igual que la de Rachel, y voy a por ella. Voy a morderla. Aumento el ritmo de mis dedos, y comienza a desgarrarme la piel de la espalda, gimo, de dolor, cerrando los ojos.

-Vente para mí…-Le susurro, en los labios. Y supongo que ese susurro, es el causante de que su gemido haya traspasado la puerta, y haya llegado al orgasmo bajo mis dedos. Le tapo la boca, no quiero que nadie nos escuche, y ella me besa la mano, la lame.-Shhh…-Le digo. Su respiración poco a poco va cobrando normalidad, y quito mi mano de su boca.-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto besándola, jugando con su lengua.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Schwimmer estaba tan contenta…-Susurra. Se incorpora y me tumba en el sofá, metiendo la mano por debajo de mi vestido, y comenzando a pasear sus dedos por mi sexo.-Ahora te voy a enseñar como juega Cassie.-Dice. Baja la parte de arriba de mi vestido, tocándome los pechos con una mano, y con la otra comienza a entrar en mí, lentamente. Calentándome, mientras ella me disfruta, y a medida que va recorriendo mi cuerpo con su lengua, su dedo va aumentando la velocidad, y mis jadeos y mis gemidos van cobrando valor. Mi respiración se agita, Cassie comienza a susurrarme al oído.-Estaría bien hacerlo también con Schwimmer…-Dice mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Me muerdo el labio, me provoca, me excita demasiado.-O sólo puedo darle bien a una…-Dice besando mi cuello, mordiendo por los mismo sitios que hizo Rachel. Pienso en lo que me hizo Rachel y aún me excito más. Gimo, gimo alto, y Cass me besa para que ahogue mis gemidos en ella. Va más rápido, y casi no puedo más, pero se suma lo que me susurra al oído.-Te lo haría en todos los sitios de esta escuela.-Susurra sobre mis labios. No me da tiempo a decirlo, cuando he llegado al orgasmo y esto gritando a la vez que gimo, y la mano de Cass se posa sobre mi boca.

Mi respiración se normaliza, y Cass se retira de mi interior, y quita su mano de mi boca.

-Por estas cosas deberías estudiar en NYADA.


	3. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Me subo al coche de nuevo, con Rachel, esta vez conduzco yo. Miro hacia el frente, pero Rachel frunce el ceño al mirarme. No le hago caso, y sigo conduciendo, poniendo un poco de música en la radio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en el despacho de Cass?-Me pregunta con media sonrisa.

-Ganarte el aprobado.-Digo mirándola. Abre los ojos y se ríe, no sé qué gracia tiene.

-¿Te has tirado a Cass?-Me dice, se ríe de nuevo. Llegamos al loft y se acerca a mi espalda, desabrochándome el vestido y mirándola.-Vaya, hasta tienes sangre.

-Normal. Tú con tus uñas de porcelana me arrancáis media espalda, y Cass que "araña sobre arañado", ha roto las heridas que me hiciste tú.-Digo doliéndome y subiéndome de nuevo el vestido.-Deberías hacerlo tú también.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Que también deberías acostarte con ella, a ver si consigues que en vez de Schwimmer te llame Berry.-Le digo. Arquea una ceja y va hacia la cocina.

-Ahora hay fiesta. Los he invitado a todos.-Me quedo mirándola. ¿Rachel Berry? ¿Fiesta? Todos sabíamos que eso no era compatible, y que Rachel sólo había probado el alcohol una vez en su vida. Pero daba igual, iba a verlos a todos de nuevo. Rachel saca dos barriles de cerveza de debajo de la encimera de la cocina, y los pone fuera. La miro, perpleja, mientras me cambio de ropa para la fiesta.

-Has aprendido.-Le digo quitándome el vestido y quedándome en ropa interior.

-Vamos, era una niña cuando esa primera fiesta.-Dice resoplando.

-Ya, la niña se quedó en esa fiesta.-Digo mirándome la espalda en el espejo. Rachel y ríe, y yo la miro sonriendo, pero de mala gana.

La gente va llegando al loft de Rachel. Santana, Puck, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Finn… Y cuando digo todos, son todos. Los saludo uno por uno, sonriéndoles, a algunos más que a otros, pero todos por igual. Rachel saca algunas pizzas, no sé de donde, y las pone encima de la mesa de la cocina, con los dos barriles de cerveza al lado. Comen, se ríen, beben, hacen chistes sobre Rachel, como siempre. Después, comenzamos a beber. La cerveza y el alcohol corren por el suelo de parquet del piso de Rachel, reímos y nos sentamos todos en círculo.

-A ver, juego de verdad o atrevimiento.-Dice Rachel poniendo una botella en medio. Cruzo las piernas y me apoyo sobre las manos, mirándolos a todos. La música suena a sonido ambiente, y la voz de Rachel retumba en la habitación. Rachel gira la botella, que para en mí. Me mira y sonríe.-A ver, Quinn, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

-Verdad.-Respondo.

-¿Es verdad ese rumor, que decía que te lo montaste con Santana en los vestuarios?-Me pregunta. Todo el mundo corea la pregunta con un "Oooh", y me dispongo a contestar.

-Santana, ¿algo en contra de que responda?-Ella niega.-Sí. Nos lo hicimos contra las taquillas de los vestuarios. Y no una, sino tres veces.-Digo mirando a Santana. Ella desvía la mirada hacia otro punto, con una sonrisa idiota negando a la vez. Después de unos segundos asiente y me mira, le sonrío, es verdad lo que estoy diciendo. Rachel aplaude, y gira de nuevo la botella, y esta vez cae en Santana. ¿Casualidad? No sé. Sólo sé que Santana escoge atrevimiento.

-A ver, Santana… Tienes que besarle el cuello y morderle la oreja a…-Dice Rachel volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.-A Quinn.-Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, y me pongo en el centro del círculo de rodillas, mientras Santana viene hacia mí. Sumerge su boca en mi cuello, besándolo, dejando que su lengua ruede por él, llegando a mi mentón, subiendo por él y llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordiéndolo. Me separo de ella, y vuelvo a mi sitio, mientras todo el mundo aplaude a nuestro alrededor. Noto como la saliva de Santana se ha quedado adherida a mi piel, como los recuerdos de aquél vestuario que sólo ella y yo sabíamos. La botella vuelve a voltearse, y para finalmente en Puck. Elige atrevimiento, debo ser la única que elige verdad. Tiene que quitarle la camiseta a Rachel con la boca. Comienzo a reírme a la vez que Puck coge la camiseta de Rachel con la boca, y empieza a subir con ella en la boca. Rachel lo ayuda y acaba por quitarse la camiseta. Noah no se retira y va hacia la boca de Rachel mordiéndola.

-¡Noah!-Dice echándolo hacia atrás.

-Venga, Rachel. Déjate.-Le grito. Puck comienza a besarla, y a meter las manos por sus pechos.

-Puck, ¡que pares!-Grita ella quitándole las manos. Una gran carcajada general sale, y Puck se vuelve a sentar. La botella para en Britt, y como siempre elige atrevimiento.

-Besa a Quinn.-Miro a Rachel, que sonríe pícara. Britt, que está a mi lado se acerca lentamente, dándome un largo beso que hace que eche la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella me agarra de la nuca. Se separa de mí, mientras sonríe.

El juego acaba, y la cerveza y el alcohol comienzan a correr por aquél loft. Puck me coge del brazo, poniéndome contra la pared y comenzando a besarme el cuello. Lo empujo hacia atrás con un golpe seco en el pecho, separándolo de mí.

-Vamos, nena, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.-Dice volviendo a meter su boca en mi cuello.

-Uno, ni yo soy tu nena ni tú eres mi papi. Dos, si por algún extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza tú y yo nos acostamos ni por un casual te pienses que vuelvo a ser "tuya". Y tres,-digo cogiendo un condón de su bolsillo trasero y con la misma mano agarrándole bien fuerte la entrepierna.-Esta vez el condón te lo pones tú. Digo apretándolo aún con más fuerza y dejándolo contra la pared.

Santana me coge del brazo, y vuelve a pegarme de nuevo contra una esquina y aprisionándome con sus brazos quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

-Sé que estás dándole vueltas a algo, Fabray. Desde que he entrado y te he visto esa cara de zorra en celo que tenías cuando entrabas en la sala de ensayo cuando nos lo montábamos en los vestuarios, sé que tramas algo.

-Ayer me acosté con Rachel.-Digo. Santana arquea una ceja con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.-Bueno, más bien la empotré contra la pared.-Va a pronunciar palabra, pero la paro.-Y con su profesora de baile.-Santana se queda con la boca abierta. Me mira y sonríe.

-Vaya, cómo has cambiado, Fabray. Me gusta.-Dice mirándome los labios.

-Dime que ahora mismo no tienes ganas de hacérmelo aquí contra la pared, como me lo hacías contra las taquillas del instituto o contras las duchas.-Susurro sobre sus labios, mirándolos, y clavando a continuación la vista en sus ojos. No se decide, pero yo sí que quiero. Comienzo a besarla, mordiéndola.

-Te echaba de menos.-Dice susurrando sobre mis labios. Casi no puedo respirar, y por encima de su hombro veo a Rachel besando a Jesse, y ella me mira, pero cierro los ojos al notar que la mano de Santana comienza a entrar bajo mi camisa, mordiéndome el mentón. La atraigo hacia mí, y doy pasos hacia el sofá, haciendo que ella caiga de espaldas sobre él, tumbándome de rodillas encima de ella. Casi todos se han ido borrachos de la fiesta, mientras que Rachel se mete en su habitación con Jesse, Britt se va con Mike a otra mientras la mía queda libre, pero no quiero. La levanto del sofá, y la llevo a la mesa de la cocina, tumbándome encima de ella. Desabrocho su camisa sin quitarle los botones, tirándola al suelo, dando voraces mordiscos sobre la parte de sus pechos que no han quedado cubiertas por su sujetador. Recorro con mis manos sus muslos hasta llegar a debajo de su falda, retirando su tanga y tirándolo al mismo sitio que su camisa. Levanto un poco su falda, y la observo con media sonrisa y arqueando una ceja. Hago que incorpore un poco la espalda para poder quitarle el sujetador, y así lo hago. Con una mano masajeo sus pechos y la otra comienza a pasearse por su sexo, comenzando a encenderla, estimulando su clítoris. Santana jadea sobre mis labios, mientras yo la beso y ella aprieta mi mano contra su sexo, pidiéndome que sumerja mis dedos en ella.

-Creo que Santana no me recuerda bien…-Digo susurrando sobre su boca.

-Fabray…-Dice cerrando los ojos, como si le doliera.-Por favor…-Comienzo a dar embestirla con los dedos, haciendo que suelte un gran gemido al sentirme dentro. Beso su cuello y noto cómo traga saliva. El ritmo de mis dedos va en aumento, parando a momentos para ver su cara, y yo aprieto los dientes con rabia al ver cómo arquea su espalda en la mesa de la cocina. Paro un momento en mitad de las embestidas, y recorro con mi boca todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su sexo y comenzando a lamerlo, comenzando a un gran ritmo sin parar de embestirla con los dedos. Santana se agarra al borde de la mesa, mientras muerdo uno de sus labios, muerdo el otro, y no salgo de allí, haciendo que Santana gima de placer. Intenta poner sus manos en mi espalda, no me da tiempo a decirle que no lo haga, cuando estoy gritando de dolor y levantando la cabeza de ella. Quita sus manos de mi espalda, y murmura algo entre dientes, no sé lo que es, pero se acaba de sumergir en un tremendo orgasmo en mi propia boca. Salgo de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

-Incluso mejor de lo que te recordaba, Fabray…-Dice calmando su respiración. Se pone encima de mí, comenzando por despojarme de toda mi ropa sin esperar ni un segundo para que yo la ayude. Comienza a lamer su sexo a una velocidad que jamás había experimentado en mí, comenzando a introducir sus dos dedos en mí, mientras yo agarro su cabeza, incorporándome al notar cómo juega conmigo. Gimo, y no puedo parar de hacerlo.-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sue nos hubiera visto?-Susurra en mi oído. Gimo aún más.

-No hagas eso…-Susurro entre gemidos.

-Encima del piano…-Susurra subiendo de nuevo subiendo hacia mis labios, besándome y mascullándolo entre dientes. No voy a durar mucho más. Se acerca a mi oído.-Vente como lo hacías en las duchas..-Susurra y su aliento pega en mi oreja. Ahora si que no puedo aguantar más, y me estoy viniendo debajo de ella, gimiendo a casi más no poder y cayendo encima de la mesa. Sigue besándome, sacando sus dedos de mí, mordiendo mis pechos, chupándolos, mordiéndome.

-Echaba demasiado de menos esto…-Susurro con la respiración alterada.

-Y yo.


	4. Tocar el cielo

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde la última fiesta de Rachel, que resultó… Productiva, dejémoslo en eso. Ni siquiera he vuelto a hablar con Rachel desde la noche de la fiesta, en la que me acosté con ella.

Está sentada en el sofá de mi casa, y le tiendo una copa de Martini en la mano. Me siento a su lado, echando mi brazo por encima de su hombro.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?-Pregunta aceptando la copa y dándole un trago.

-Quería verte.

-Tú nunca me has querido ver, St. James.-Dice frunciendo el ceño. Sonrío con esa sonrisa picaresca que me caracteriza, apartando el pelo de sus hombros, dejando ver la piel de éstos.

-Pero sí que vi hace unas semanas esos mordiscos en los pechos de Rachel. Luego… Me lo contó todo.-Susurro bebiendo de su vaso de Martini. Me quedo a pocos centímetros de ella, sonriendo.-Y también me he percatado de que echas un poco de menos compañía masculina.

-Eso no es ningún secreto.-Dice mirando mis labios, y mordiendo su labio inferior. La aprieto contra mí, pegando sus labios contra los míos.

-Jesse… No creo que quieras.-Dice mirándome a los ojos. Es innegable, tiene un gran atractivo con el que incluso el sonido de su voz te atrae hacia ella. Creo que es la mujer más guapa, sexy y sensible que he visto en mi vida.

-Claro que quiero probarte, Quinn Fabray. Sólo una vez, sólo una. Déjame que tome el control sobre ti…-No le ha dado tiempo a contestar cuando estoy besándola y la acabo de tumbar encima del sofá. No se niega, así que sigo el beso, voraz, sintiendo cómo mi boca se desliza por su cuello hacia su clavícula. La levanto, haciendo que me siente encima de mí, con una pierna a cada lado, sin dejar de besarla. Su camisa sale volando, al igual que mi camiseta.

-Esto no está bien.-Dice entre beso y beso, desgarrando sus labios con mis dientes.

-Ya me dirás si está bien luego…-Digo pegándome a mí, sin camiseta ninguno de los dos. Ella se mueve encima de mí, besando mi torso y dejando mordiscos y besos a lo largo de los hombros. Mientras, quito su sujetador, comenzando a morder todos sus pechos, despacio, haciéndolos míos, mordiendo sus pezones, haciendo que suelte un jadeo por ello. Pone su mano sobre mi entrepierna, acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que mi erección aumente hasta completarse, doliéndome de la presión de los pantalones vaqueros. Bajo mis manos de sus pechos, para desabrocharme el pantalón, dejando un poco más de libertad en mi entre pierna. Quinn me baja los pantalones por completo, junto con el bóxer, dejando libre mi erección. Su mano comienza a estimular mi miembro, bajo mi mirada. Dirige su boca hacia él, comenzando a succionarlo. Miro hacia el techo, no puedo creer lo que está haciendo. Siento cómo su boca me recorre, y cierro los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo que hace, pero me es imposible. Acaricio su cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior, y tragando saliva, comenzando a soltar gemidos a causa de su boca.

-Quinn, para…-Digo advirtiéndola, pero no lo hace. Sigue lamiendo y succionando mi miembro, lo que hace que siga gruñendo y gimiendo a la vez.-Quinn… Para o me iré…-Susurro echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Justo a tiempo, Quinn levanta la cabeza, volviendo a besarme. Coge un preservativo de mi pantalón, lo abre y me lo pone cuidadosamente en mi miembro. La cojo por los brazos, poniéndola en el sitio donde estaba yo antes sentado, comenzando a pasear mi lengua por su sexo, estimulando su clítoris con el dedo pulgar, haciendo que comience a gemir y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, acariciándome la cabeza. Introduzco dos dedos en su interior, provocando que cierre los ojos y se muerda el labio inferior levemente, notando su humedad en mis dedos. Aumento la velocidad de ambos, haciendo que se estremezca, agarrándome el pelo de la nuca. Muerdo uno de sus labios, haciendo que suelte un gemido, y vuelvo a subir hacia su boca, sacando mi mano de su interior. La cojo en brazos y la empotro contra la pared, comenzando a penetrarla contra la pared. No tengo suavidad con ella, comienzo con una gran embestida con la que se agarra a mi cuello, soltando un gran gemido. Aumento el ritmo con que la penetro, mientras ella se aferra a mi espalda, desgarrándola, lo que provoca que aún me excite más.

La cojo, llevándola a mi habitación, poniéndola sobre mi cama sin salir de su interior, comenzando a penetrarla con fiereza de nuevo cuando está tumbada de nuevo. Pongo sus piernas encima de mis hombros, inclinándome sobre ella y aumentando el ritmo de mis caderas. Los gemidos de su boca sobre la mía se hacen más seguidos, cerrando los ojos y agarrándose a las sábanas de la cama. Me agarra del cuello acercándome a ella, mientras el ritmo que tengo de penetración se hace elevado cuando los segundos van pasando.

-Jesse, ya…-Susurra en mi oído, seguido de un gran gemido. La cojo de la cintura, ayudándome con las manos para penetrarla aún mejor. Me araña los brazos, y esta vez me sumo en el orgasmo con ella, quedando con la respiración totalmente agitada.

-Dios…-Digo saliendo de ella, y quitándome el preservativo.

-¿Qué?-Dice casi sin aliento.

-He tocado el cielo…


End file.
